1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Sling Construction for hoisting slings and the like, made from wire rope, cable, or equivalents and to methods of making such slings. More specifically, the invention relates to a hoisting sling having eyes made of two loops, one of each loop in each eye being a flemish eye secured to a portion of the sling body by a pressed or swaged sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with hoisting slings which have a body and an eye forming an integral portion of each end thereof. The prior art slings generally include a structure or method for forming the eye of the sling from the same cable or cables which form the body thereof. A sling construction of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,958 issued to Mazzella. Use of a flemish type eye in a sling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,287 issued to Crandall.